Karyana
Origins A very hard to impress, hard to win over, strong silent type of a persona - Karyana Osorio found herself in an allegiance with Mission and the F2-Runners, especially when it was clear that Sharon has started hunting the original members for her downfall. Karyana is very loyal to her cause, her family and those closest to her and will show absolutely no mercy in defending them. Her fighting style can be expressed with 2 words - Ruthless aggression. Karyana has a younger sister, Lucie Osorio. An Important Mission Crossroads (Part 1) Lucie is introduced by Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose as T.1.W.'s newest recruit, having been there only a few days in training, but looking like an aspiring pilot-to-be. She was immediately welcomed and taken as an equal by all, especially NRPN who was lost for words at her beauty. It didn't take too long before their first emergency call and to Lucie's huge surprise, her idol Quicktrigger was there and part of it. She couldn't say a word as if her world was shaken up, which Quicktrigger found charming and told her to not get starry-eyed as they're a team now. The mission objective was protecting an endangered human/plant hybrid that the F2-Runners had targeted to use as their own. Later that same evening as the team had separated into smaller groups in Death Valley where the objective was. Lucie noticed NRPN wasn't sleeping so she joined him outside near the camp fire where it was cozy and warm and they began talking. Suddenly, something moved in the forest, and Lucie got scared and hugged NRPN and after the weird noises in the bush were gone she was relieved - both both realized that they've hugged each other - stepping back and blushing. NRPN told her that he'll miss her when she leaves and they talk a little about why he has made the decision to leave. Lucie revealed that she also doesn't plan staying for long and maybe just use it as an experience and they both agree they can still connect online, to which Lucie doesn't know what to say. After Ludwig goes to sleep, thinking Lucie is about to sleep too, she secretly and quietly left to a quiet, safe location, where she was picked up by a stealthed velocirunner, revealing that she's actually part of the F2-Runners. Next thing, we see Lucie talking to her sister - Karyana and the leader of the F2-Runners - Mission - reporting on the whereabouts of the heroes, revealing that she's a double agent and plans to double cross the heroes in order to gain leverage for their group. As they all set up the plan to use a huge deafening blast in the area, rendering all communications and electronics outside of their protection worthless and rendering all unarmed people useless, as the shockwave disorients the senses, like a huge, long-lasting flashbang. Lucie felt unease as she liked NRPN, her idol Quicktrigger that got her interested in aviation was also there and the others in the group made her laugh and accepted her as an equal. She asked her fellow Runners them why not leave them alone and just focus on their mission, which was finding the hybrid. They could easily capture their objective during the night when the heroes are sleeping and are only on standby. Mission made it clear, that they need that upper-hand against T.1.W. and snatching something from under their nose was not enough, they needed to be in full control and make sure that T.1.W. will never get a hold of their activities, base of operations and so on. She said Lucie must go back to the heroes and make herself scarce 5 minutes before they strike. Karyana didn't like the idea, as Lucie had already done her job, but if Lucie didn't return then the heroes would know something is wrong so she let her go. Lucie returned to her camp and went to sleep. She intentionally went to sleep closer to NRPN, looking at him as he sleeps, knowing she has to do something she knows is wrong. She extended her arm and grabbed his hand and he gently squeezed it. Crossroads (Part 2) Lucie got woken up early by NRPN, who had prepared a beautiful breakfast (as far as camp breakfasts go) for her, asking her to join him outside. The spring weather was amazing, the breeze, the sun barely making its way through the forest. They both admired it and she thanked him for the breakfast, kissing him on the cheek. She gave him a present - a noise cancelling gaming headphones, saying she isn't much into gaming, but knows they need top gear to perform at their best and then she acknowledged that she'll definitely miss him. Ludwig was amazed and excited and asked if he can give her a biiiig hug. Lucie turned red as his shirt, but said of course and that she loves hugs more than anything in the world. He hugged her and pressed her against his chest. She let a cheeky laugh, saying she can't believe that the boy smells better than the girl. Just as they were smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss Icetrigger interrupted them, saying they should make out when the job is done. They both blushed but smiled, although Lucie's smile was mixed with some worrying, as she knew what was about to happen that day. As they made their way deeper and were only about 2 kilometers from their target location, an aircraft flew before them, bombarding the area in a circular fashion, as it was already staged. It was a trap, the whole ground crumbled and made the heroes sink in to a deeper level, isolated, having nothing to climb up with. Lucie fell into a different hole from the others, and got Ludwig screaming if she could hear him. She was picked up by Prism and taken to the main aircraft. As Icetrigger and Permafrost were combining their powers to create something like an icy stairway which they can climb, the F2-Runners aircraft appeared above them. Mission was very happy to announce that they've fallen to her trap, again and thanked Lucie for her contributions. Everyone was in shock to learn that such a kind-looking girl could be such a double-crossing agent, especially NRPN, who couldn't believe it. Mission said that the Human/Plant hybrid is theirs and they'll make that creature join them. The Rose twins did their signature TK-enhanced Storm of Arrows, which Prism blocked with her prismatic powers. Lucie couldn't watch so she left, the sense of shame running through her spine. Then things took a step further, when Mission ordered S1LK to activate the deafening beacon, which would send huge sound bomb shockwaves every 30 seconds, making the heroes unable to regain their senses and making it impossible for them to escape and even hope to challenge them. Before that, Mission made it clear that they'll stop going after them when they agree to leave them alone, look in the other direction when they see the F2-Runners and never hunt them again. Lucie stormed back in, asking Mission to stop it and that she already has what she needs. Mission didn't like being challenged, so she made her leave, taunting Karyana to make sure that her sister Lucie doesn't become a liability. Karyana comforted Lucie, saying that sometimes they need to make sacrifices for the people they love, for the better good. Lucie said she couldn't agree more and left the room. Mission found the human-plant hybrid, who got awoken, creating a barrier of vines and thorns to protect herself, but Prism and Alexis teamed up to obliterate these barricades. After they made their way and captured her, they began to make their exit, but Lucie stopped them in the entrance where they came through with her velocirunner, telling Mission to stop the deafening pulses. This only made Mission angrier and ordered the others to capture her, but not hurt her, screaming to Karyana on the voice communications that her sister is a pain in the ass again and that she was out of her room. Karyana didn't know that as she thought Lucie was in her room and tried connecting with her, but her voicecomms was off. Alexis aimed at Lucie's runner to make it unable to drive, but before they reach her, she blasted off with her velocirunner, stopping near the pit and throwing a rope inside and telling them to climb. NRPN was relieved, knowing she wasn't evil and was trying to help them. The F2-Runners aircraft let another deafening blast, and was too much for everyone to handle, rendering them laying on the ground, defenseless. Everyone except NRPN, who had the noise-cancelling headphones she had gave him and the effect was much lower on him. Lucie realized that wasn't enough so she tied the rope onto a big rock that would hold any human weight and got on her velocirunner. She turned around and aimed at a cliff, that would sent her flying - aiming at their aircraft. She went full speed and crashed right into the aircraft throwing grenades inside, sending S1LK and herself flying in different directions. S1LK's gun is a special grapnel gun that allowed her to save herself by hooking to safe location, but Lucie was trapped inside. She looked down from the window, seeing NRPN just climbing up from the pit, who saw the whole thing, looking up at her. He sat up and screamed her name, while she let her arm reach out to him and said "Forgive me!" and then closed her eyes. The aircraft then exploded into a huge burst. NRPN felt the biggest pain he's ever felt in his life, he couldn't help but scream his hardest. Realizing what happened, Karyana turned against Mission and wanted to kill her, but the other F2-Runners defended Mission. Mission said that without her protection and stealth-tech, Karyana would be easily found and murdered by Sharon, who had made it her life's mission to find her former teammates and hunt them down like dogs. Crying uncontrollably Karyana knew she had no choice, but to obey and follow Mission. Prism comforted her, saying she lost 1 sister today, but she must make sure that she doesn't lose any more sisters, reminding her of their motto, that they're all sisters with unbreakable bond. The F2-Runners tried to flee, but NRPN now had full control of his Mecha unit and knocked Karyana off her runner and almost knocked Mission too, but only managed to curve her, losing the "package" of the captured hybrid creature. Pissed, Mission and the F2-Runners escaped, while the other heroes gathered around Karyana, wanting revenge for all of this. NRPN interrupted, saying she's already lost too much today and she wouldn't dare do anything to challenge them. They also gathered around the human-plant hybrid, unchaining her and telling her not to worry. She identified herself as Amaryllis. Handcuffed, Karyana walked to Amaryllis and told her "I lost my sister because of you...you better be worth all this". Pre-Armageddon In the events leading to Armageddon, Karyana got tested heavily by the Rose twins and the T.1.W. to prove her worth and integrate her fully into the team. They didn't trust her in the beginning as she was someone they captured, but they offered her a chance. Whatever she did was never enough to satisfy them and she always came short and always failed the tests they gave her. Everyone was pushing her, knowing that she can be better than she is and trying to convince her that the biggest hurdle in her progression is herself. Alignment-wise, most of the time Karyana would perform on the side of goood, except one time where T.1.W. were about to apprehend the criminal Mission and Karyana betrayed them by saving her old friend and letting her go, getting caught by the Rose Twins in the process. Upon judging her, the T.1.W. were considering putting her in a prison, but after some talks, most of them agreed that they would've done the same thing for their best friend, who they've known for years so they gave her one more chance. Karyana wasn't about to blow that last chance. She became true to who she is, she owned her flaws and her strengths and immediately started becoming a better human being and a better ally for everyone. Armageddon (Part 1) As Nightmare revealed that his ultimate goal was to destroy himself by absorbing and using Arc Templar's energy from the dawn of time, the 5 arriving mystery figures appeared to be Shadowslash, Takeshi, Genzo, Ryujin and Akiza, who immediately challenged Nightmare recklessly, only resulting in Ryujin getting his life force drained almost entirely, stunning the heroes of Japan and leaving the others just to watch. Nightmare then proceeded to teleport himself and his servants (Valeria, Gaius, Necrond & Banebringer) to their next location, where they would launch an ionizer to find out where the missing elemental Arc Templar is, the instrument of his evil plan to destroy himself and everything with him. As the heroes dusted themselves up they knew they had no chance of reaching where Nightmare had gone to by any means and many of them decided to give up and have one final meal become Armageddon comes. ZeroCage could get himself summoned back to Rei and be safe, however he said that he will not abandon them and that if his destiny is to fail and die, then so be it and he will gladly die among his friends, which gained everyone's respect. As Shaw was lobbying for everyone to get some tacos, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, who got quickly recognized by The Rose Twins Amethyst and Aurora as a King of Erohn. Everyone was ready to take him down, but he calmed everyone down and told them he's arrived to help as Nightmare had betrayed his people and killed every single King of Erohn and Boolean was the only survivor. He introduced the heroes to The Voidweaver Rin, a master of space-time manipulation and with her powers, they can travel almost anywhere and they can catch up with Nightmare's trails. On their way, the villains stumbled on a penitentiary, where Aida, Sablenyx and Eclipsing Charm were held. They unleashed the first two beast-like girls, who were raging and angry, while Eclipse was dead silent. Nightmare said that the quiet ones are the most dangerous, so it was probably not a good idea to release her. They used the Ion cannon to locate Arc Templar being held at Saturn's Moon, Europa. As Nightmare was ready to teleport himself and his followers there, the heroes rushed in to attack them in their biggest and final battle. ZeroCage, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Icetrigger, Quicktrigger, Shaw, Ryujin, ShadowSlash, Ivory, Kianna, Nimbus, Karim, Hammond, Permafrost, Akiza, Takeshi, Genzo, Selendis, Shimmer, Trickburst, Dodger, Acelander, Karyana, Prism, Nikel, Hope, Oublivion, Nei and NRPN all rushed in to attack and even though they were able to stop Aida and Sablenyx, the combined strength of Nightmare, Gaius, Valeria Scarlet and Necrond was too much, as they didn't even let them get near, while they were slowly draining them of their powers. Necrond even gave away his own son, Necroshade, as he was being non-responsive and damaged, casting him out from their villaneous group. The heroes fought valiantly, but they were outclassed every step of the way. Valeria Scarlet's magical abilities, Gaius's force, Necrond's undead magic and Nightmare's might was too much for them. Nightmare didn't even take any damage. All of the heroes were fighting defensively, using their powers to protect each other, almost never attacking. ZeroCage never got near a striking point as he was always drawn back by enemies' powers. At one point, Akiza took a big hit by Valeria Scarlet, which knocked her unconscious and distracted some of our heroes and unfortunately for them, that was the perfect timing to allow their enemies to take the upper hand. One by one, they started mercilessly killing them. First Genzo died. Then Ryujin. Then Akiza. Then NRPN. Then Takeshi. Then Acelander. Then Karyana. Then Shaw, trying to save Amethyst Rose. Then everyone else in a big slam. There was so much death, it was undescribable, and it all happened within a short time of one another. It seemed that the Earth's hope was lost, as all the heroes who took part in the battle were now mercilessly killed. As the final moments of the battle were coming, the Heroes of Earth were not even close to being challenging and Boolean knew the end was coming and he couldn't prevent anything. As the dust settled, Valeria was standing next to Kianna's dead body, but still not recognizing her own sister, only a tiny glimpse made her wonder where does she know that woman from. As the others were looking around their horrible work and all the dead bodies, Nightmare said that their biggest threat was already over and any Earth resistance has been put to a full stop. He said they are ready to move to Saturn's Moon Europa to challenge Arc Templar and fulfill their destiny. On Saturn, everyone was dead, except Boolean and ZeroCage. Boolean was trying to see if someone is alive and sat down next to ZeroCage's lifeless body, who is wounded, immobilized and could only wish he were dead, as he had to witness all the death and suffering around him. As he slowly began to close his eyes shut, ready to accept his fate and having mere flashbacks of his life, a loud chopping noise could be heard far away in the background... Armageddon (Part 2) art_karyana1.jpg|Karyana Release Art art_karyana2.jpg|The Osorio sisters art_f2runners1.jpg|The F2-Runners early_karyana1.jpg|Early Lineart *''Is that all you've got?'' *''I need to recover my pride!'' *''Never say goodbye!'' *''I will slap the taste out of your mouth.'' *Not yet known *She was originally designed to be Mission's right hand (the role went to Alexis), but for story purposes and the twist after Crossroads she was made into a separate character that's a little bit different and has a sweet spot, not just being a ruthless assasssin. Lucky us, right? Who doesn't love more F2-Runners. Category:Characters Category:Pilot Category:F2 Runners